


选择 Choice

by lengfeiLee



Series: ABO batfamily [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kon has watched Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Kon, Poor Alpha big bro Dick, Sex Toys, TIm being an asshole, beta!Tim
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	1. Chapter 1

Kon订好了外卖，紧张地等男友回来。记得他上次这么紧张还是跟Tim告白的时候。  
虽然那只是个意外。  
超级小子与红罗宾的关系一直是泰坦们的谈资，上次全员野餐时，气氛刚好，女孩们打趣问他们是不是早就秘密交往了。  
“并没有。”Tim把黄油平整地涂在吐司切片上，嘴角勾起狡黠的笑，“不过可以考虑。”  
还没等大家起哄，Kon就说出想让自己咬掉舌头的话。  
“真的可以吗？”  
Tim握着黄油刀的手抖了一下，超级听力听不出他的心跳有任何变化，反倒是他自己的心率加快了。  
“真的。”  
接下来是一片混乱，反应过来的泰坦众人吹起口哨，把坐得不算远的两人往一处推。  
“想不到一向冷静的Beta也会选择与Alpha交往啊。”  
“超级小子还没分化呢。”  
“肯定是Alpha啦，那还用说。”  
“第二性别什么的不重要，他们很般配啊！”  
Kon只记得自己的心率快得不正常，大家吵吵嚷嚷地继续野餐，Tim亲手夹的三明治味道很美味……  
坦白说，两人交往之后，Kon没觉得相处模式有什么变化，除了偶尔的浅吻。他才发现，原来他早就把Tim从朋友和战友的圈子挑出来放在了特殊的位置。Tim对他也是一如既往地好，冷静的Beta在私下一反他在战略会议上的形象，并不吝惜对他展露笑颜，温柔地亲吻他的脸颊和唇角。这让Kon更加自责没有在第一时间说出自己的秘密。  
他不能再错下去了，今晚他就要跟Tim讲清楚，如果对方要分手的话……但愿Tim不会介意他骗了他，还能做他最好的朋友。  
披萨的味道还是让人垂涎，但Kon却没什么食欲，师承蝙蝠侠的红罗宾自然发现了异样。  
“怎么了？”Tim把切好的披萨装盘递到Kon眼前。  
Kon叹了口气，接过餐盘放在桌子上，没有开动的意思。  
“Tim……我有事想告诉你。”Kon用力吸了口气，见对方没有反应，心里暗暗给自己打气一股脑说了出来，“我是个Omega。我知道这难以置信！”  
Tim点点头，放下了刀叉。  
“超人和Lex都是Alpha。”  
“人类和氪星人的基因很难融合，更何况是两个Alpha的，所以研究人员就敲掉了部分基因以稳定融合。虽然我还没分化，但……肯定是Omega。”  
Tim起身到冰箱翻找饮料，Kon看不清他的喜怒，只能继续把之前憋在心里的话全说出来。  
“我不是刻意隐瞒的，只是……你知道我们交往得太突然，我不想……”Kon用叉子拨弄着披萨，“不想在刚开始的时候就失去你。”  
Tim修长的手搭在Kon肌肉线条分明的肩膀上。  
“我知道了。”Tim把饮料放在Kon的餐盘边，“快吃吧。”  
Kon机械地拿起刀叉，把披萨送进嘴里。满脑子被“Tim他怎么没提分手”这个问题占满。  
“你可以去找别的Alpha。”Tim切披萨的动作优雅得像在高档餐厅吃牛排，“只要别让他标记你。”  
Kon点点头。虽然没有上演分手戏码，但不知为什么，Kon觉得这更糟糕。


	2. Chapter 2

Kon无聊地转着水笔，完全听不进去老师在讲什么——当然对他来说，记住一学期所有的课业只不过是眨眼的工夫，但在Clark的坚持下，他必须要装得跟普通少年一样。  
自从那次坦白之后，不知道是不是他自己的错觉，Tim好像对他疏远了许多。倒不是说他们在冷战，Tim仍会在闲暇之余邀他约会，乐于跟他分享新出的电玩，即使Wayne实业的杂事让他忙得团团转，也不忘给他打一会儿电话。  
“你知道只要叫一声，我会立刻飞到Wayne集团总裁办公室窗外。”  
“算了吧，我在加班，快忙不完了。我不想只见你几分钟。周末？”  
电话另一端Tim的声音带着疲倦，让Kon心痛不已。又玩笑几句，Kon挂掉电话，在自己的单人床上辗转反侧，最终忍不住打开窗子在夜色的遮挡下向哥谭飞去。  
当他发现Wayne大厦最豪华的办公室内坐着的是Damian而非Tim时，不安被印证。  
年轻的Alpha单手撑住下颌，挂着浓重黑眼圈的碧绿双眼瞥了他一眼。  
“来找Drake？别问我，我也不知道他去哪了。该死的，公司的年度财报全甩给我了。”  
一瞬间Kon的脑中涌进好几部八点档的剧情，爱上不回家的男人那种，但他从没想过这种事会发生在他身上。他劝说自己Tim不是那样的人——尽管逢场作戏时他会扮作花花公子——更何况是自己欺骗在先，他没资格指责Tim出轨，即便真是这样的话。  
不论出于何种原因，Tim对他说谎了，这让Kon心里很不是滋味。是Omega不是他的错，他也尝试过去欣赏身边的Alpha，但他的目光总是不自觉地回到谦和睿智的Tim 身上。Tim的伴侣换得很快，这让想告白的Kon望而却步，那次野餐是次意外，又是必然。氪星克隆不是很懂感情，他只知道自己选择了Tim，不论他是ABO中哪个，他都不想离开他。  
Tim怎么想的他就不得而知了。  
回到自己房间的Kon打开电脑，登上一家知名Omega专用品的网店。360度无死角的产品照片和暧昧的介绍词让Kon脸红心跳。购物车里的东西换了几轮，抑制剂、束具、仿真＊＊，想到Tim看着他用或者亲自帮他，氪星少年喉咙有些发干。  
他问过Clark了，按氪星人的年龄算，这半年内就会到他的分化期。  
但愿到时他和Tim还没分手。  
突然冒出的想法让挑逗的产品介绍瞬间变成微积分方程一样无趣的字符。  
Kon关了网页，倒回床上。


	3. Chapter 3

热。好热。  
Omega在被焐热的床单上难受地翻滚，没来得及脱下的西装式校服褶皱不堪，长裤中部已被濡湿。  
午休时他就觉得自己身体不对劲儿，脸上开始发烧，学校的老师让他赶紧回家并没怀疑什么。毕竟像他外表这个年纪的人类少年，发烧感冒是常有的事儿，但绝不会往第二性征分化方面想。然而氪星人则不同了……他们分化得要早一些。  
Kon第一次感到那么无助。网站上匿名买来的抑制剂毫无效果，他早就猜到了，来自Clark的一半基因让他对地球上大多数毒物都有免疫——自然包括是药三分毒的抑制剂。而Clark本人此时正和联盟的其他几位英雄在外太空执行任务。Kara……虽然她也是Alpha，但毕竟是女孩子，他不想让她看到自己这幅样子。没有其他氪星人告诉他现在该怎么办。  
他给Tim发了讯息，Beta保持了他一贯的冷静，很快回复他别担心，他会想办法。  
所以，为什么Tim还没来。  
他知道Beta并不能解决什么本质问题，但他想要Tim，想要他的男朋友，纵使他依旧要挨过身体的空虚，只要Tim在，他就不会觉得……  
“靠，鸟宝他搞什么！”  
夜翼推开门，Omega香甜的气息冲进鼻腔，差点攻陷了他的理智。还没等Dick从腰带中掏出过滤口罩，就被Kon压在门板上。  
Omega本能地蹭着不期而至的Alpha身体，好似淡麝香的气息让他感到放松。  
麝香……Tim身上不会有麝香，他的爱人即使有味道也是清冽如水。  
“夜翼!”  
Kon急忙拉开距离。  
另一边一直屏住呼吸快到极限的Dick赶紧摸出口罩戴上。  
“天，他可没告诉我你是Omega！只跟我说你病了让我来照顾下。”  
“Tim他……”  
不安的感觉加重，Tim宁可派他大哥来也不自己来么。Alpha的气息让Kon握紧拳头，抑制自己别再扑过去，好在氪星人的发情期会丧失超能力，他不必担心自己伤了谁。  
“我也不知道，他最近忙得见不着人。”Dick话出口又觉得不妥，赶紧补上一句，“他如果知道你这样肯定会亲自来的。”  
他知道。Kon苦涩想。精神上的失落差点盖过生理的欲望。  
“我就在客厅，需要帮忙叫我。”  
Dick赶紧关门出去，让两人的气息赶紧分开。  
**  
Tim一只手托住下巴，另一只手的手指无节奏快速击打桌面的节奏出卖了他的焦急。  
嫉妒、后悔、愤怒、失望、自责……  
他不知道自己现在是怎样的心情。  
没错，是他让Dick去探望初次热潮的Kon，也是他最近对男友若即若离。  
他是Beta，却又不亚于Alpha的独占欲。  
该死的Dick Grayson，别真的跟Kon……  
“鸟宝你快自己来解决下！超级小子已经意识不清了，只会喊你的名字。”  
自动接通的通讯里传来Dick的声音。  
“五分钟后，帮我把他抬到我车里。” Tim故作镇定。他可不想在超人家留下任何痕迹。  
Dick抑制不住骂了句脏话，他再也不会蹚这对奇怪的小情侣的浑水。  
**  
Kon感到凉冰冰的东西压在他身上，缓解了他的燥热，禁不住往那处凉意上靠，这让他身上的“东西”笑出了声。  
“脱掉衣服好点了吗？”  
Tim的手在解开的校服衬衫下游走。  
“T……Tim？”  
Kon还没缓过神智，男友的名字却先出口了。视线最初的迷蒙过后，Kon看清压在自己身上，只着四角裤的Tim，还没等他震惊，房间的装潢让他窘迫得想埋进枕头。  
房间的装潢堪比五十度灰预告中那秘密房间，墙上、置物架上分门别类放着各种道具  
“喜欢吗？”Tim凑到Kon耳边，“你放进过购物车的玩具，我都有买。”


	4. Chapter 4

得知自己的隐私被监控了，Kon第一反应不是愤怒而是尴尬，被只牵过手的恋人知道了春梦内容那种尴尬。  
“想要哪个，我帮你拿。”  
Tim的语气就像偶像剧中标准的三好男友，尽管所表达内容并非那么无害。  
Kon的喉咙动了动，却一个字也没说出来。  
“没想好吗，我帮你选吧。”  
Tim轻笑一声撑起身，从置物架边逐一走过，精挑细选了几样后坐到Kon身边，贴心地把玩具和一管润滑剂放在触手可及之处，摆明了是要看现场秀。  
克隆男孩开始怀疑男友是否会读心，当着Tim的面自己做这种画面想想是挺热辣，但实际上……  
Kon感觉到自己身下的床单湿了，黏腻地贴在腿根上。  
生理性欲望的催促下，Kon无暇顾及羞赧，从一小堆玩具中挑出一约两指长的子弹形震动棒。肌肉完美到足以媲美希腊雕像的有力双腿自行分开，Kon半靠在床头，三指捏着紫色震动棒在私处滑动，硅胶表面很快被一层水渍包裹。Omega特有的器官收缩着欢迎入口处的摩擦刺激，分泌出更多液体，但身体的主人并不打算轻易长驱直入，转而将震动棒塞入后穴。  
“嘿，别那么心急，my superboy。数据库告诉我氪星人在发情期超能力会减弱？”  
Tim凑过身子，好奇地俯视着Kon两腿间，端详着Omega的两个穴口。  
“是的，我现在几乎没有……啊！……”  
突然而至的震动令Omega的阴茎头部和产道口同时渗出一股液体，Kon责备地看向男友，后者在他眼前晃晃小巧的遥控器，在他惊讶的目光中将档位推到Max。  
“不喜欢吗？你的硬盘隐藏分区中好像有几部dom/sub意味的视频。”  
Kon咬住下唇，觉得自己脸烫得像刚出炉的苹果派，说不清是因后穴的刺激还是男友的揭穿。  
“我……Timmy，求你别再……哈啊……帮我。”  
Omega的脑子现在成了苹果派的馅料，黏糊糊一团根本不可能反驳，但说真的他不讨厌床上有点坏心眼的Tim，反而觉得他热辣得要死。拉奥啊！他身材真好。  
Kon想也没想抓住Tim的一只手就往震动的腿间带。青年纤长的手指因常年习冷兵器覆着薄茧，想到自己柔嫩的体内被探索时会因此红肿微疼，超级小子呜咽着用腿根夹住那只手。  
“求你，做点什么，什么都好……想要你。”  
Tim的表情并不像他的四角裤中央变化那么明显，他舔舔唇，点点头。无名指尖先是顶在震动的后穴上把不知何时滑出一半的震动棒顶回去，引来Omega的一阵抽气声，又毫无预兆地用另外几根指尖在另一穴口外摩擦，这让还在急喘的Omega绷紧身子。  
“放松，打开它。”  
Tim用另一只手在指腹挤上润滑剂，虽然那处早就因Omega的体液而湿滑异常，但他不想让Kon因自己的过失受伤。  
“我尽量，但从没，唔……”  
体内被两根手指刺穿，超级小子不适地皱起眉，但Omega的本能却让他的中枢向全身传达舒适和渴望的信号。  
“这里那么紧，怎么可能吞下Alpha呢。”Tim转动抽插着手指，喃喃自语，抬头时无意间发现Kon健壮的胸肌上，两颗乳头兴奋地挺立着，诱人采撷。“听说Omega这里很敏感。”  
Beta好奇地舔上一侧乳首，没入Omega体内的两根手指反射性地被夹紧。  
“看来数据库的资料是对的。”  
Tim给予另一侧同样的待遇，甚至变本加厉，轻轻吸吮，并用门牙剐蹭。  
Kon双手搭在伴侣肩膀上，但最终放弃推拒的打算，反而压着他的脊背，让对方整张脸埋进自己胸口。  
Omega很快适应了两根手指的异物感，被嗜咬的乳尖肿成两颗红莓，传来的酥麻微疼犹如隔靴搔痒，非但没有减弱热潮的汹涌，马拉松式的拖延反而让Omega更加难受。  
Kon抬起臀部主动向Tim的下腹撞去，彻底吞下两根手指，想要更多的意味不言自明。  
“我想你需要这个。”  
Beta无视了Omega求欢的讯号，反而关掉震动棒，抽出手指，从玩具中选出一个Alpha阳具倒模塞进男友手中。  
Kon犹豫着将那真人般质感的假阳具送到腿间，拇指摩擦着根部饱满的结，逼真的触感刺激着Omega的脑神经，催促他快些填满自己，像所有渴望Alpha的Omega一样……  
“不！”  
Kon将手中的道具扔到床下，无力地大字型彻底瘫到床上。  
“Tim……”  
Omega闭上眼睛，热潮期已进行了几小时，氪星克隆难得感觉到头有些昏，是脱水的症状。  
“You or nothing.”其他Alpha、Beta、Omega甚至是无生命的玩具都不行。  
Kon不知道男友是否懂这简单三词中背后的意思，亦鸵鸟似的不敢睁眼求证，所以当身体被突然贯穿时Omega发出一声惊讶的呜咽。


End file.
